Nights like this
by The Princess of Eden
Summary: Orihime x Ulquiorra Orihime is tired of living in Hueco Mundo. She becomes lonesome and Ulquiorra is there to fill that void. I don't think you all deserve a long summary. Read, enjoy, and indulge in the pleasures of Orihime and Ulquiorra.
1. Nights Like This

It was fairly early in Hueco Mundo. Orihime could only guess it was around four in the morning. Sighing, she rolled over and looked up out the bar encased window to the moon. The moonlight was brightly shining and of course the moon was as cresent as always. Nights like this.. nights like always.. were cold as Aizen's heart and as empty as a hollow, no pun intended. The bed was cool to the touch around were Orihime lay. Just like a repetition of the previous nights, thoughts about her friends would creep up on her. She would always first begin to remember how Rukia and her sparred together to get stronger. She could remember precisely how the old training grounds of the Thirteen division looked. Cloudy, dusty, and rocky, where blood of previous opponents of the past came together. Followed by Ichigo.. how pitiful, helpless he looked when she said goodbye for what she thought would be the last time. How she, without hesitation, confessed all previously unconfessed feelings for Ichigo. For the past seven nights Orihime had suffered through a recurring nightmare of..

What was it again? She pondered.

Orihime pursed her lips together to what almost looked like a line. The only thing she was sure that she could remember was the pain and undoubtful suffering she faced in the depths of her dreams. Nights like this... were lonely. Tears rolled down her face. She pulled a thin sheet over her body and put her head in her crossed arms. Mere tears turned into sobs. A once independent, friendly, humorous, caring and kind Orihime was now broken, lonely, and an afraid being of what was. Her feelings hit her all at once like knifes. She wished she wasn't laying on her stomach because of the knots and chest aches painfully stabbing away at her.. She just wanted to be free. Orihime jerked the white sheet off her and abruptly stood to the cold resistant ground. The moonlight willingly shined on her body and a shadow could be seen on the other side of the wall.

A bodacious but not too curvy shadow with hair lengthened to her waist could be seen. Wiping her eyes, she began to head for the door. Only her footsteps could be heard throughout the room. As the door pushed open a slight creak could be heard throughout the hallway. Orihime began to run, she had no idea where she was going or where she'd end up but she ran on. She ran down what it seemed like never ending hallways just as empty as her room and turned the first corner she saw.

Turn right.

Run.  
Turn right again.  
Pant.  
Turn left.  
Pant.

Stop.

She couldn't take it anymore. she could not will herself to move.  
Nothingness, emptiness, covered the place. How could one stay here? How could she stay here. This was hell, this was a hellacious purgatory. What in god's name could she have done to deserve this? Orihime slid to the ground as if she was melting. She put her back up against the wall, put her knees up, and cradled her head with her arms crossed over her knees. Sobs could be heard all throughout the hallway. She was in need of comfort. "Someone..anyone." She choked out, unaware of the footsteps approaching because of her thoughtless but much thought out cries of loneliness.

"Orihime", rolled of Ulquiorra's tongue.

Orihime paused in the middle of her sobs with a gasp. She dare not look up. She knew who that voice belonged to. And she knew there would be consequences of being out of her room without the accompany of Ulquiorra. Yet she still left her room knowingly. But being caught in the act was different. She did not expect to be caught nor in the heat of the moment did she care. Now Orihime was awakened back to reality.

"Orihime," Ulquiorra repeated this time with an obvious tone of annoyance.

This time Orihime looked up. She did not look in his eyes but at his hollowed chest. Ulquiorra noted the human must of been crying for a while because of the unmistakable red rings around her eyes. She was panting and desperately trying to stop her urges to sob more. But all effort was lost when he grabbed her arm. She immediately was unpaused from sobbing and tried jerking away from him with little effort. Ulquiorra again noted how her cheeks were red, how her eyes glistened from tears, and how her breasts jerked as she did.

"What is wrong with you human?" Ulquiorra asked with irritation.

"There are things that even I'm unable to understand without being told so. If you don't shut up and spit it out I will have to use force. I hope you are aware that there will be consequences to being out of your room without me by your side." He continued.

"I-I'm so sorry." She stuttered.

"I j-just can't stand it here." She choked out.

"I hate it here!" she screamed and sobbed louder than she has ever before.

Orihime was officially broken.

Ulquiorra merely sighed and picked her up bridal style. As he headed back to her room, she beat on his chest and cried out to let her go. He had the urge to shut the human up for good. He knew Aizen would hear about this and pester him to make sure Orihime behaved properly. There was no doubt Aizen would go over many consequences Ulquiorra could make Orihime pay with. This thought sent his irritation skyrocketing. The walk was a long one compared to Orihime's run. She had plenty of time to calm herself and after while she did so.

"Now.. tell me..," Ulquiorra started, "How would you like to be punished?"


	2. Poem

It took Orihime a while to understand what Ulquiorra meant. And even though she pondered the rest of the way about it. She still wasn't quite sure. She wasn't even sure Ulquiorra had thought up a punishment either. When they were just a hallway away from their destination, she decided to answer.

"I'm being punished?", she asked ignorantly.

She knew that she would be punished for her actions. But the way Ulquiorra had said it made it sound so.. so vulgar. She didn't think Ulquiorra the type to.. "punish" someone in such a way.

Ulquiorra kicked open the door to Orihime's room and gracefully let her down. For just a mere moment, Ulquiorra brushed against her bottom with his left hand. She seemed as if she didn't notice. He silently walked past her and made his way to the bouldered chair that sat to the right of her bed, took a seat, and crossed his leg over the other. With a sigh, he carried his head with a fisted arm which rested on the the support of the chair. Orihime just stood there allowing him to fix his eyes on her face, her body. She was beautiful, even with a red puffy face, he thought. Immediately after realizing what he had just thought, he dismissed it. He grunted. A few moments went by then Orihime made her way to the bed. Ulquiorra watched her stretch out and tuck her fringe behind her ears. They were now at opposite sides of the room.

"How would you like to be punished, woman?" Ulquiorra asked again.

Orihime didn't speak. She didn't want to answer the question. She knew well that even if she were to answer, it wouldn't go as she wanted it to. So they sat in silence once again. Ulquiorra looked as emotionless as ever. But the air had shifted. She knew he was getting irritated. Orihime had been around him long enough to understand him. Yet she still did not answer. Ulquiorra began to tap this finger on the arm rest.

"Answer me now, woman." he commanded.

Orihime knew she had no other choice but answer and she did as told.

"Since I'm already a slave I might as well be your slave." It slipped.

Intrigued, he sat upright. He emotionlessly laughed at the sight of her blush. Unfortunately for Orihime, this was not her lucky day.

"What a wonderful idea." He said unenthusiastically.

Not for one second did she believe he would actually agree to her suggestion..until now. She inwardly cursed at herself for not taking this matter seriously. She flopped onto her back. Ulquiorra's eyes continued to stay fixated on her. He began to think about how she looked in that moment. How he, for some odd reason, wanted to be laying right there with her. Orihime tilted her head to the right and returned his gaze. Those green saucers sent chills down her spine every time she looked into them. She had to admit, they were beautiful. But there was always a hint of something unknown in them and he always looked as if he were frowning.

Ulquiorra rose from the seat. He slowly made his way to Orihime. She watched his coattails sway as he made his way closer. She could only guess that he was about to punish her. Orihime looked away as he leaned over the bed above her. Ulquiorra got uncomfortably close to her face.

He whispered in her ear, "Get some rest. You'll need it."

Immediately a sigh came from Orihime that she wished she held back. Ulquiorra did not comment on this, nor he move his face. His breath could be felt across her neck and did little to nothing to benefit her. It seemed as if Ulquiorra was confused. So Orihime carefully turned her head to see for herself. He was indeed, very much confused.

**He stayed there unmoved for a couple of minutes.

"Disgusting." The thought to himself over and over again.

He silently rose and began to head towards the door.

Orihime watched and the apology was left unsaid.

The door creaked as it open. Ulquiorra left.

Orihime turned over, sighed of embarrassment, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Orihime woke up in a sweat. Unnervingly hot, she removed her hamaka and threw it to the floor. She did not think anyone would enter the room for at least another hour. When she was willingly taken to Hueco Mundo, there were many rules she unquestionably had to follow. One of those rules were that she wore the hamaka at all times and that she wore nothing under it. Of course she secretly disagreed with this and would take it off almost every opportunity that presented itself.

She relaxed as her breasts rose and fell at a smooth, slow speed. The bed was soft yet sticky. Her skin was glistening with sweat. As always, the room was completely silent. But, hallowed footsteps could be heard in the hallway. Orihime closed her eyes.

Ulquiorra was sitting in his chair. He loved writing but he couldn't really love it. Although, it did make him feel better when he could get his thoughts down. When he wasn't bothered by that woman or obeying Aizen's commands, here he sat and wrote peacefully. It would be morning in the world of the living right about now, he thought. He began to ponder what he would do if Orihime never came. He had to admit just how bored he'd be without her when he wasn't dealing with Aizen or writing.

He suddenly stopped writing.

It never occurred to him that he was still writing while in deep thought.

He looked at the lines of his journal to see what his fingers robotically wrote out.

**9/3/2013**

**心在るが故に妬み**

**I envy because of the heart**

**心在るが故に喰らい**

**I glutton because of the heart**

**心在るが故に奪い**

**I covet because of the heart**

**心在るが故に傲り**

**I am prideful because of the heart**

**心在るが故に惰り（あなどり）**

**I sloth because of the heart**

**心在るが故に怒り**

**I rage because of the heart**

**心在るが故に**

**Because of the heart**

**お前のすべてを欲する**

**I lust for everything about you**

Ulquiorra was puzzled.

All he could do was sit there. He could not grasp the concept of how he wrote that or WHY he wrote that. He remembered what he thought about.

"Orihime..." He whispered. Suddenly he felt a lump in his throat. And then an ache around his... chest?

"No. That would be impossible." He thought.

Not even before he could find the answer he was looking for, there was a knock on the door. Followed by the knock, the door flew open and a tall figure stepped through the doorway. Out of the corner of Ulquiorra's eye, he could make its long black hair covering one side of its face. And, the spoon-like hood gave away the name of the figure.

"Hey Ulquiorra, Nnoitra grinned. Aizen sent me to retrieve ya. There's a meeting."

Ulquiorra turned to look up at him slowly.

"Tch," he replied with a sound of frustration and dissatisfaction.

Immediately he rose and began to walk towards the door.


End file.
